


Bonds of War

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absent Parents, Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parents, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Teikou A++ Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: They all have one last day in Tokyo after the winter cup and instead of spending the day packing for some and finishing homework for others, they awake to headlines and articles revealing their secrets for all of the world and Japan to know.





	1. Support Network

__

**..TEIKO’S HISTORY AND COVERUP...**

**…An unnamed Teiko ex-faculty sat down with this reporter and told me the horrors of went on the prestigious middle school ground particularly with the most known basketball team to known as Generation of Miracles…went to the authorities and was told to leave it be … Victory is everything mindset … the psychological effects… the physical effects… the pictures … redacted medical files…**

* * *

 

**Colors**

Meet at Seirin's gym, bring your team. We will explain this together. - Kuroko

We will be there. - Akashi

okay - Murasakibara

I am dragging Dai-chan there now - Momoi

Understood - Midorima

On our way now - Kise

______

It was with trepidation that Kise leads his team into the gym. He could feel the worried looks of his team on him. He couldn’t bring himself to act his normal self and he didn’t answer anyone questions when he texted them all to meet at Seirin’s gym.

He and his team were the last to show up from the looks of it.  

Everyone else was quiet, and the awkwardness permeated the air like fog. Kise could see his fellow rainbowed hair teammates standing clustered in the front of the bleachers. They all had the same blank look on their face, he knew he wore. Their teams sat in front of them looking a mixture worried, angry and confused.

Kise took a spot next to the other ex-Teiko members and his team filled in the seats in the bleachers.

“Most of you have noticed by now none of us have spoken about Teiko at length,” Kuroko started, his quiet voice echoing through the gym.  

Kise heard the echoing ‘yeah’s. 

Kise was more concerned with his friends standing beside him. 

Aomine looked dead-eyed with a worried looking Momoi clutching his hand.   

Murasakibara was curled in on himself making him look young especially with the way he was clutching at Midorima’s sleeve.

Midorima had an irate look in his eye but his hand was clenched white on his lucky item. A sign how much Midorima was trying to not show he was nervous.

Akashi had a wildfire burning in his eyes. He was not happy that this blindsided him, and Kise knew that Akashi would find out how it slipped through his notice.

“This was not without good reason as today’s news has probably made you realize. None of us were ready to talk about it, none of us are ready to talk about it now, however, this article has forced our hands. We felt it best if we gathered you here now to answer any questions before we faced the general populace of our respective schools,” Akashi stated. They all shuffled closer trying to offer support. 

Kuroko was the one to step forward. Kise noticed that Aomine had a hand gripping the back of Kuroko’s shirt. 

“Teiko demanded obedience and victory in all aspects.  Victory on the was the easy part for us, obedience was not,” Kuroko explained with a deep sigh. 

Their teams looked horrified, everyone knew how little any of the generations of miracles cared for authority (which now made a horrific amount of sense). Even Seirin, who had learned that even Kuroko only a streak of obedience that was hidden behind his polite demeanor. 

“While we had our coach the basketball team our disobedience was let slide for the most part.  We still had to deal with some of it outside of basketball but Coach kept us pretty safe. Than Coach got sick and what was let go before…” Aomine trailed off his eyes growing distant. Kuroko had his eyes closed looking pained as he blindly reached for Aomine’s arm. He turned and curled into Aomine’s chest. 

“They would not bend once coach left. I won't get in much detail as I am sure you read how they weren’t above corporal punishment,” Midorima continued.

“Why didn’t your parents switch your school?” Himuro demanded looking angry and worried at them. Kise noted that Himuro wasn’t alone in the anger and worry, most of their teams looked the same. 

Murasakibara explained, “Mine and Midori-chin parents tried but Teiko was good at persuading them against that.”

“I never told mine because I knew it would be useless and it would only hurt them,” Kise grimaced. He was lucky that most of his punishments left not marks or it would have been harder to hide it from them. 

“I couldn’t leave Dai-chan behind. So, neither of my parents knew, though I am sure they suspected something,” Momoi explained. Aomine grimaced remembering the loud arguments that they use to have. 

“Mine didn’t care,” Aomine said curtly when everyone looked to him for his answer. Kise felt his teeth clenched as he remembered the one time he meant Aomine’s parents. He wasn’t a violent person by nature, but they were two of the few people he would like to break their teeth in. He knew the others felt the same.  

Kuroko blankly stated, “Akashi-kun and I each have one parent who was a Teiko Alumni.” This got a collective hiss and horrified dawning looks on their team faces. Kise knew that Kuroko having a Teiko parent was the more shocking news than Akashi. Most of them were shocked too until it made sense. No one has that low of presence without some need for it.  

Himuro looked downright homicidal until there was a flash of realization on his face then it shut down to being almost pleasant looking if it wasn’t for the look in his eyes. Kise was morbidly intrigued.

“Taiga,” Himuro said pleasantly. Kagami flinched warily looking over. Those sat around Himuro leaned away and out of his line of sight, “Where again did your mother want to send you for middle school?” Himuro spat mother out like a curse. Kise felt his eyes widened as the implication was clear. He heard the others’ sharp intake of breath as well.

Kagami grimaced and slumped over, “Yes, she wanted to send me to Teiko in her words to ‘straighten me out’ and ‘to learn to be a disciplined and respectful individual’. Thankfully the moment I touched down in Japan I applied for emancipation and was granted it pretty quickly when it became obvious my parents sent me to a foreign country by myself.” 

 


	2. The Bloodthirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protectiveness is the theme of the day. 
> 
> Family, friends, brothers, sisters, partners, and teams.

“I am gonna ruin them,”  Himuro’s poisonous sweet smile slipped to show the slow-burning rage that was bubbling underneath. The smile’s quick return had Kise gulping as a chill ran down his spine. He may have seen worse, Akashi was his over-protective captain for nearly two years, but something about a sweet poisonous smile hiding an inferno was always chilling to witness every time.

Kagami was the only one that didn’t seem wary just slumped more, he sighed, “You can’t.”

“Watch me,” Himuro snarled, the smile falling away completely and leaving the rage to burn free. 

Kagami didn’t offer up any more resistance, “Just don’t get caught” he sighed again. Kise couldn’t help being amused by the resigned look on Kagami’s face, and the rest of the Yousen team. Murasakibara looked just amused as Kise was feeling, likely already seen this side of the normally calm man before. 

“You knew?” Kuroko asked, his face twisted in confusion. Drawing the attention away from the homicidal Himuro. Though most did keep an eye on Himuro for self-preservation reasons if nothing else. 

Kagami slumped lower with all the eyes on him, “Sort of, all I knew for sure was that Teiko wasn’t good, not the exacts.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Aomine demanded. Kise was actually wondering the same thing, Kagami never struck him as some that kept something like this to himself. Top blunt, and too honest. 

“None of you seemed ready to talk about it,” Kagami shrugged awkwardly, not meeting anyone’s eyes, “And it wasn't something I wanted to push.”

“Oh,” Aomine muttered.

“Yeah, I figured if anything after everything, you all deserved not to be treated differently,” Kagami shrugged.  

“Oh,” Aomine echoed. Kise wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about it, and from the looks of the others’ faces neither did they. 

“Is that why you were only minorly freaked out by the scissor thing?” Furihata asked. Kise knew that he never told his team about the incident, and by the looks of confusion on most of the other teams' faces, the others didn’t either, so only Seirin looked like they understood. 

“Yeah,” Kagami started with a huff, “I mean I figured Teikou left its marks and it was just Akashi being protective of his old teammates, yeah it was extreme but I grew up with Himuro as my older brother.” Kagami deadpanned with a gesture to the still murderous Himuro.

Eyes slid back to Himuro who didn’t look insulted at all at the implication.

Himuro shrugged back to smiling but it slipped to a more vicious tint, “You don’t mess with the people I care about.”

There as some vicious returned smiles at the sentiment. Kise took note that most of the uncrowned kings were equally bloodthirsty. Even Kiyoshi had a dark foreboding grin that made him remember at some point he was friends with Hanamiya. Kise was less surprised by Akashi’s teammates but that was more to do with the fact that Akashi attracted the bloodthirsty. (He was self-aware enough to know that the generation of miracles was not an exception to that)

“Why didn’t you guys try and report it yourselves?” Hyuga asked quietly drawing the group back to the conversation interrupting the dark looks being thrown around by their teams. 

“We had no idea who we could trust, and how far spread of Teiko reach was, it wouldn’t have been worth the potential fallout,” Momoi explained. 

“There is Teiko alumni in many police and government positions, whether they agree with the doctrine or not didn’t matter. It wasn’t a chance that we could take,” Akashi added.

“That and it could have made it very awkward at home for some of us,” Kuroko muttered, and Kise could hear as their teams replaced awkward with  _ dangerous. _

“Are you  all safe at home?” Kiyoshi demanded.

Kise saw Kuroko nodded sharing a dark satisfied look with Momoi “We made sure we were.”

“What did you do?” Kise blurted out, his head looking between Kuroko and Momoi. Even Aomine looked confused (and terrified) at the two. Which meant the two planned and did it just between the two of them. 

Then with one sweet smile, like the one Himuro was wearing earlier, and a bland stoic looks as they said together, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Even Akashi looked unnerved by the synchronized speech. 

Kise shouldn’t be the surprise that the two stepped in at some point. It was to easy be lulled by Kuroko’s quiet and low presence into thinking it was pacifism, which anyone that has been jabbed by Kuroko or verse him on the court knew was a fool's notion. Momoi was always the type that didn't get angry but got even with a smile as she destroyed her opponent. He heard Aomine let out a weary sigh, looking like he came to the same conclusion. 

“I don’t want to know. Plausible deniability,” Kagami muttered shaking his head. This got some to laugh but Kise wasn’t the only one agreeing that with the redhead. 

“Teikou is why for days after we lost you looked at coach and the Senpais like you were waiting for something,”  Takao blurted out staring horrified at Midorima. 

Kise shuffled as Kaijou stared at him as they seemed to remember Kise’s own wary actions after they lost the practice match. 

“Losing was punished harshly, and we all learned our lessons,” Kise answered awkwardly.

“Tetsu was the only one that the lessons never really stuck with, ”Aomine snorted gently knocking his shoulder with Kuroko. Who just rolled his eyes silently. 

“That’s because Tetsuya is the most stubborn and tenacious individual I ever met,” Akashi teased. 

Kise couldn’t help the smile, because that described Kuroko well and Akashi joining in on the teasing was a relieving sign of recovery.  

Kuroko shrugged, “I wasn’t going to let Teikou take anything from me, and I certainly wasn’t going to let it take anything more from any of you”

Kise felt a lump form in his throat as the meaning of Kuroko’s words settled in his brain. 

Kuroko continued on like he was unaware of the effect of his words, “The only thing lesson Teikou taught me, is I would salt the earth before I let them win,” in a rare show, Kuroko smirked. 

“You terrify me sometimes Tetsu,” Aomine muttered. Kise couldn’t help but agree, 

“I don’t take threats to people I care about well,” Kuroko deadpanned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone that reached this point,
> 
> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Whether its the image you got while reading or just that you liked it, I welcome all comments!
> 
> If you want to rant at me, please find me at https://scatteredwritersramblings.tumblr.com/ <<< created it just for all my new works and more KnB fandom oriented blog.


End file.
